My Fading Life
by Nadia Blackrose
Summary: My ever dream trilogy part 2.Will be re-edited and rewritten in third person, after 'Behind the cage' is complete.


**FADING LIFE**

…

* * *

**Disclaimers :**

**Of course, I don't own any Yu Gi Oh! Characters, just the plot and some original ones.**

**This story is a sequel! I'd suggest you read first the ''Long Lost love'' and then proceed with this part, which states Mokuba's point of view. I'd love to learn from you if you liked it, and be sure I will also let you know about your own stories, since I respect everyone's work. :)**

**Thanks for your visit! ^_^**

* * *

_**My home is far but the rest it lies so close**_

_**with my long lost love under the black rose**_

_…_

_**All of my songs can only be composed of**_

_**the greatest of pains**_

_**every single verse can only be composed of**_

_**the greatest of wishes**_

_**I wish I had**_

_**One more night to live**_

_**(Beauty of the beast, one more night to live-Nightwish)**_

**Prologue**

**The worth of the blood**

Never before had I been so scared. Not even when I was abducted by bad people. Because I had never seen anyone dying before, neither had I ever wanted to. How could I go on with my life knowing that someone died because of me? I couldn't help but crying all over and over Leona while I was calling her name, who sacrificed her life just to save me from that dangerous criminal who possibly wanted to kill me. Although she was a stranger to me, I had felt the aura of a kind soul emanating from her. Maybe I could have spent some time with her, if she was still alive. _Please,god,keep Leona alive so that my brother will be in time to help her,and I promise to give her whatever she wants the most. It would be too little after what she had done for me. _I thought, and my words seemed like a prayer. Fortunately, my brother arrived very soon:

"What's going on..."but he did not finish his sentence because he was shocked, too, by the blood. Actually, what displeased him the most was ME seeing such a terrible and monstrous thing.

"Mokuba?"

"The girl, brother, save her please!" I yelled while my tears were falling to the ground like a waterfall.

"I can't take her on the limo, it will get filled with blood."he said coldly and maybe I got angry with him after a very long time. How could he say such a terrible thing? I might have been badly wounded in her place. Would he say the same thing for me, too? Sometimes, I abhorred the fact that he didn't give a damn for other people except for me, especially the ones who wanted to help us, to become friends with us. One major example is Yugi, the greatest opponent of my brother. How many times he has helped him, or even saved his life, mine as well? But then, my bro would just say a typical thanks,or deny the fact that he truly needed a hand. In times of difficulty, when I had no one to to turn to, Yugi and his friends were always there to open their arms for us. I also believe that they would gladly welcome us in being a part of their companionship, and actually, I'd loved to if it wasn't for my brother. So I knew now, Leona wanted to be friends with me and the least I could do was to try and keep her alive.

"This isn't a joke,brother! She saved my life!"

''Really?'' he said and his face was terrified. I suppose he thought me, instead of Leona, lying in a pool of blood. Seto did not speak more about that. He believed me so he decided to say his thanks to that girl in his own way: he grabbed Leona with his own bare hands and got her to his helicopter. I knew that he was not so bad after all, despite him being too conceited of himself. But my mind could not go off Leona even for a second. It was even more frightening that she was bearing a calm expression on her face, as if she was sleeping, or be willing to die happily. Could not understand why she sacrificed herself so easily, without being able to think of her own survival, like every person would do in such critical situations. I held her cold hand and was captivated by an unseen mysterious light radiating from her. She was still alive, but badly damaged. The bullet had found her near her ribs,and this could be fatal. My brother was driving the chopper the faster it would allow us, so as not to be so late. We would soon be at the hospital...Once we arrived, Seto used all his power to state that she had to take priority in the emergency cases, and led her to the surgery department. Wished I could go there, too,I had to be next to her in those difficult stages of her fading life, but my brother did not allow me, saying that it would be too tough for me to watch. So I stayed outside, waiting and waiting to hear some good news about her condition. I was so frustrated, not seeing a doctor coming out, I wanted to learn if there was still hope, if there was still a ray of hope which would be able to alleviate my pain from this feeling of guiltiness that had taken control all over my body. Time was passing by, and that was no good at all. Dark thoughts were haunting my mind and I could not fight them... I was always so defenceless, and people always tried to take advantage of that. I don't know where to begin and give some good examples, there are too many to be said. So, it would be better to start from the very beginning, at the orphanage we used to live after our father's death, since I never got to know my mother who had died giving birth to me. I remember that kids were always try to bully me, because I was so small and...fragile. Although I was trying to fight back the ones who wanted to lay a finger on me, I wasn't capable of inflicting them a good blow. I always had my brother to clear everything for me, and maybe that was not so good on the end, because I might end up being unable to stand on my own feet even when I grew up. So, I decided to go and act on my own. I went to find a doctor and I wanted a straight answer from his mouth.

''Sir'' I asked despite my shyness.

''What is it Mr Kaiba?You request to be informed about the condition of that young woman, isn't that right?''

''Yes. Please tell me the truth. I may be a small child, but I hate being told lies. It's too many hours ago when we brought her here. Will she survive?''

''My child...Since you want the truth, I will tell you nothing less than that. Even doctors like me cannot always guarrantee the outcome of such difficult cases. The bullet that hit her cannot be removed without harming another vital organ. We have to take chances.

''Why can't you do something about that?You are doctors, you are to save lives! I shouted and a tear from deep within my heart reached my eyes...

''We are trying our best to keep her alive, but we are not gods to predict the fate of our patients. Even if she managed to survive the operation, she has lost too much blood and that may also lead her to death.''

''I'm gonna give her the blood she needs!''

''But you're not an adult yet. Only adults are allowed to volunteer for that.''

''My brother is an adult. He's eighteen so he can give!''

''If they have the same type, then he might be able to give.''

''I'll tell him!''

''You're ridiculous to think that I'm gonna give blood to a person who cannot even read a sign, Mokuba. The blood of a Kaiba worths ten thousand times the one of a poor girl living in the streets.''

Then, out of the blue, the voice of a man was heard loudly. It was Yugi and his friends, as well as some strangers from whom I knew that Minerva.

''If it has to do only with the name, the status or the money, then you ought to know that the blood of a Pegasus values the same as yours, Kaiba!!''


End file.
